Absorbent articles, such as wet wipes, may include fragrances. For some consumers, the perception of efficacy of an absorbent article in terms of cleaning and the ability to maintain and/or improve skin health may be affected by the scent or lack thereof of the absorbent article. Additionally, the scent of the absorbent article may affect the overall experience for a consumer. Different consumers perceive fragrance differently. For example, some consumers perceive a scented wipe that is able to provide a scent over the scent of a soil such as urine or feces as being able to clean well. This same type of consumer may also perceive a scented wipe that leaves a scent on the skin of a baby and/or the consumer as being able to clean well. However, other consumers may negatively perceive a wipe that leaves a long-lasting scent on the skin and/or a higher level of scent. This type of consumer may perceive a wipe having a relatively low level of scent as being able to clean better than a wipe having no scent.
Absorbent articles, such as wet wipes, may also include lotion compositions. For some consumers, the perception of efficacy of an absorbent article in terms of cleaning and the ability to maintain and/or improve skin health may be affected by the lotion composition added to the absorbent article or lack thereof. Additionally, the lotion composition present on the absorbent article may affect the overall diaper changing experience for a consumer. Similar to the above, different consumers prefer different lotion compositions. For example, some consumers perceive an absorbent article with a lotion composition that has a lubricious and creamy-feel as being able to clean well and/or as being able to offer skin conditioning and/or to offer skin protection. This same type of consumer may also perceive an absorbent article with a lotion composition that leaves a residue on the skin as being able to clean well. By contrast, other consumers may perceive an absorbent article that leaves a residue on the skin of the baby and/or the consumer negatively. This same type of consumer may perceive an absorbent article having a lotion composition that is lightweight and watery as being able to clean better than an absorbent article having a lotion composition that is perceived to be creamy-feeling and lubricous.
Further to the above, it is believed that consumers who perceive an absorbent article, such as a wipe, having a scent that may leave a lingering scent on the skin as being able to clean well also prefer an absorbent article, such as a wipe, that has a lotion composition that is creamy-feeling and lubricious and that may leave a residue on the skin. It is also believed that consumers who perceive a wipe having a relatively low level of scent during use and little or no scent that lingers on the skin as being able to clean better also prefer a lotion composition that is perceived as watery and lightweight. However, currently marketed wipes do not provide the aforementioned combinations. Thus, for example, consumers may only choose between absorbent articles that have a desired scent or a desired lotion composition.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide absorbent articles with a variety of fragrance compositions in combination with a variety of lotion compositions that meet the needs of various consumers.